


Give a Little Time to Me (Or Burn This Out)

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, The X Factor Era, lake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a lot of feelings he's afraid of and Harry falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give a Little Time to Me (Or Burn This Out)

**Author's Note:**

> God I feel like this is crap. I'm sorry. Ugh.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/)

They say that if you love something, you should set it free and if it comes back, you know it’s meant to be. Or some stupid shit like that. Louis calls bullshit on that. If you love something, you should hold onto that something, or someone with everything you have. Never let go.

-

Louis glanced down the line of five boys standing on the stage. He’d seen all of them around. The raven haired boy with the jawline chiseled by God himself was that one quiet boy who hated dancing, the boy with the (obviously dyed) blonde hair was an absolute riot running around and spreading happiness like he legit was a leprechaun, the brunette was the boy who was on the X Factor season 2008 (which, if Louis had a bit of a fan boy moment over him, he’d deny it until his dying days), and the curly boy he was stood next to was the boy from the toilets who’d pissed on him, shouting an ‘oops!’ and Louis was so dumbstruck by him that all he could think to say was ‘hi.’

“We’ve decided to put you into two separate groups.” And then there’s chaos. Louis barely even registered that he had jumped into Harry’s arms like he’d known the lad his entire life. But that was okay because Harry held onto him like he’d known him his entire life plus some. They’d made it. They really made it.

After that, they’re all sent to Harry’s dad’s bungalow to get to know each other. Which, Louis is very excited but also nervous. From this experience, they’d be able to tell if this whole band thing would actually work or if it’d be a huge failure.

At first, everyone besides Niall and Harry was mostly quiet. They watched a film while eating some pizza and it’s honestly so very awkward. But then Niall had an idea.

“We should play truth or dare!”

“I don’t think – “ Liam started to say but he’s interrupted by Louis and Harry erupting with agreements.

“Let’s take a vote.” Liam tried again. “Louis?”

“I say yes.” Louis replied easily.

“Harry?”

“Let’s do it!” He smiled so wide, dimples appeared and it had Louis feeling like a girl with a crush.

“Zayn?” Liam asked helplessly. Zayn just shrugs. “Niall?”

“Obviously, mate I was the one who suggested it. So it’s settled. We’re playing.”

So they decide on playing outside around a little fire that Liam had built for them.

“So Liam, truth or dare?” Niall asked.

“Truth.”

“What’s your most embarrassing childhood memory?”

Liam looked as if he was contemplating the answer and then he was just out with it. “My 16th birthday party when no one showed up.”

A silence settled over the five of them. And then Zayn reached over, squeezing Liam’s shoulder reassuringly.

“I would have showed up.” It was basically the first words that Zayn had spoken the whole time but it had broken the depressing moment and then the other three were all agreeing that they would have shown up as well. And it just made Louis smile, they barely even knew each other but they were already acting like friends. In that moment, he decided that this wasn’t going to be a failure; they’d make a great band.

“Harry, truth or dare?” Liam continued, smiling brightly at the way the other four had easily lifted his spirits.

“Truth.”

“What’s your worst habit?”

“Getting naked all the time.” He’d answered in a beat. “Well, according to others. I personally love being naked but some people find it awkward.”

“It’s only awkward if you make it awkward.” Louis spoke up. Harry smiled at him, wide enough that his dimples made an appearance and Louis sort of wanted to melt.

“Zayn, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” He’d said quietly.

“What do you see yourself looking like in five years?”

“I wanna look like super badass, leather jackets, a sick sleeve on my arm, with a cigarette hanging out of my mouth and a bird on my hip.”

“Holy shit, I didn’t see that one coming.” Louis spoke incredulously. He never wanted to look like that. Not that he was judging Zayn but he was good with his toms and rolled up jeans. Especially tattoos, he would never get a tattoo. It’d have to be pretty damn special if he ever did get one.

Zayn shrugged and moved on. “Niall, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“When did you lose your virginity?”

“Zayn!” Liam scolded, red faced.

“What? If we’re going to play this game, we should do it the right way.”

“I’m actually still a virgin.” Niall admitted, his own face red. “Saving it for someone special, you know?”

Everyone cooed and showed their support while Louis kind of got lost in his thoughts. He wasn’t a virgin, but he kind of wished he was. He’d lost his virginity back when he was thirteen, at some party with a whole bunch of birds. Ever since then, sex really didn’t mean much to him, even when the person he was doing it with did mean something to him. Like his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now, Hannah, she meant a lot to him. But sex with her was just sex. Nothing more. Even when it was slow and supposed to be meaningful, Louis was just fucking a wet hole. He’d never told her or anyone that because he knew it was douchebag-y of him but he couldn’t help it.

“Louis, truth or dare?”

“Dare, bitches!” Louis yelled out, mostly to distract himself from thinking about the horrible person he actually was.

“I dare you to let me draw a penis on your forehead in permanent marker.” Everyone was snickering and laughing and Louis wasn’t one to back down from a challenge so he agreed and let Niall do it.

The game continued, getting a bit worse as time wore on. It also became apparent that Zayn was relentless. He was one of those people that it didn’t matter whether you picked truth or dare, he was gonna fuck you up in some way, shape, or form. One round, Zayn had asked Liam how big his dick was and no one believed him so the next time it was Zayn’s turn, he dared Liam to show them (if he was okay with it of course) and yep, ten inches in that boy’s pants, easily, even soft. Another round, Zayn had dared Louis to post his penis-forehead selfie on Facebook and make it his profile picture. So when Harry got asked by Zayn, ‘truth or dare’, everyone was on edge.

“Dare.” Harry said confidently.

“I dare you and Louis to get naked and walk the trail of the woods. But take your phones, in case you get lost or summat.”

Louis’ jaw dropped. Harry was already pulling off clothes but Louis was stunned.

“You don’t have to.” Liam added, seeing the panic on his face.

“No,” Louis said suddenly, he was not about to chicken out. It was just nakedness. Nakedness with Harry’s nakedness. In woods. They’d, he’d be okay. “I’ll do it. Don’t ogle my bum.”

Harry was already standing up, naked and proud. Louis was a bit jealous. He also had to focus pretty hard on not staring at Harry’s bits. That’d be gay as fuck. So he distracted himself by stripping (although he’d been able to force Zayn to make an exception for shoes because he was not walking in the fucking woods barefoot).

And then the two of them were off walking towards the woods, they weren’t too far from the bungalow, just a moment or two before they were at the wood’s edge.

“You actually know your way through here, right?” Louis had asked, just a bit of nervousness shining through. He really, really didn’t want to get lost in the woods, naked with his also naked friend.

“Yeah, been on this trail loads of times. We’ll be fine.”

They ventured inside the woods, only walking a few steps before Louis started complaining.

“How is it so mother fucking hot? And what if my balls get bit by a mosquito or some shit?”

Harry just laughed at him. “It’s not that hot. We were sat around a fire and you were fine.”

“It was a small fire, okay. And I could barely feel it. I think it’s these trees.”

“The trees?” Harry asked, laughing some more.

“Shut up, Curly.” Louis waited a beat. “I find it hilarious that the hair on your head is curlier than the hair around your dick.”

“You were looking at my dick?” Harry was fucking smirking, all proud and smug about it.

“N-no, I mean, I glanced, but it was an accident – “ Louis sputtered.

“’S alright, I looked at yours too. And I find it very cute that you keep yourself completely shaven.”

“Hey!” Louis scowled. “It’s not cute, it’s fucking manly. All the chicks like it when Tommo is smooth.”

“Tommo?” Harry found this absolutely hilarious of course, nearly doubling over in laughter.

“Fuck off.” Louis mumbled, turning away with red cheeks.

“C’mon, don’t be cross, I’m sorry.” Harry tried. “Hey, there’s a lake up ahead, it’s actually really clean, we should go for a swim.”

“Are you asking me to skinny dip with you, Harold?” Louis asked, slightly amused.

“It’s just Harry but yeah, c’mon, it’ll be fun. You said you were hot anyway.” Harry was begging him like he was a child in a candy store, Louis really couldn’t say no.

“Fine. But if a fish so much as touches my dick, I’m gonna pour ice on you in your sleep.”

They make it to the lake, and Louis has to admit, this is one of the cleanest lakes he’s ever seen. It was practically clear. Once he’d stepped to the edge of the dock and removed his shoes, he dipped a toe in, ignoring Harry calling him a wimp before Harry jumped in, and yeah, it was nice.

He jumped in nearly as soon as Harry had resurfaced, he didn’t want to feel all naked and exposed, like he was on display for Harry up there on the dock.

The water was perfect. It wasn’t too cold as to shrivel his bits but it wasn’t too hot to where it didn’t really cool him off. For a while, he completely ignored Harry, swimming and enjoying the coolness. But out of nowhere, Harry swam over to him and dunked him under water.

Sputtering and cursing, Louis came back up, “You’re gonna regret that, Styles.”

And then a war begins. Well, if it could even be considered a war. Harry may be shorter than Louis but the boy was damn strong. Every single time Louis tried to dunk him, he wouldn’t budge as if Louis really didn’t affect him at all. But Harry was dunking Louis left and right and it was pissing Louis off. He never lost a fight. At least without putting as much fight as he could into it.

With every bit of his strength, Louis flung himself at Harry, latching his legs around his waist, arms around his neck, pushing at him with all of his might. Harry wasn’t fucking moving. He was wriggling against him, trying to get at least one good dunk in but dammit he was failing. So he kept trying, wriggling and moving harsher than before. Harry moved just a bit and it caused Louis to drop an inch and suddenly their cocks were lined up and touching and Harry was hard. And Louis couldn’t deny that he was hard too. For a moment, Louis was frozen. But then Harry had moved against Louis just enough to cause a delicious zing of pleasure and Louis threw caution to the wind.

Instead of wriggling to dunk Harry, Louis locked his ankles behind Harry, completely trusting him to keep both of them up, and started grinding against Harry. Now, Louis had never been with a guy before so this was all new to him. But he didn’t let that stop him from enjoying the way Harry’s cock rubbed against his, feeling hot even in the water.

Louis keened, forgetting everything. He forgot that this was considered gay. He forgot that this guy was, for all intents and purposes, still a stranger to him. He forgot about the other three lads who were supposed to be in a band with him. He forgot about how this would affect the band and he forgot about how this would affect him. He just felt.

Harry’s hands had slipped down to grip his bum cheeks, helping Louis grind against him harder. Louis had a big bum, but Harry’s hands formed around each cheek perfectly as if they were made to grope him. He kept squeezing rhythmically every time Louis rubbed up against him just right, pulling his cheeks apart roughly, the tips of his fingers so close.

In the heat of the moment, Louis nearly let two little words slip; two little words that he wanted to say so desperately but even through all the feelings of pleasure coursing through him, Louis was nervous. He was nervous because he wanted it but even more nervous because it might actually happen. To calm himself just a bit, Louis leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry’s response was immediate, even if he seemed a bit inexperienced.

“How are you keeping both of us up?” Louis asked, breathlessly detaching himself from Harry’s lips. Their eyes meet for the first time since all of this started and Louis went even more slack in Harry’s arms seeing the younger boy’s eyes blown with lust. There was barely a thin line of green around his dark pupils and it sent a feeling through Louis that he couldn’t recognize. This was because of him; Harry was turned on because of Louis. At that thought, Louis let a tiny moan slip through his parted lips.

“I can,” Harry gritted, continuously grinding Louis against him. “touch the ground.” In the midst of this moment, Harry shot Louis a smug look. They all knew the younger boy was gearing up to grow taller than probably all of them, but especially Louis.

“Oh fuck you,” Louis barely got the sentence out before a loud moan was erupting from his lips. Harry’s fingers had inched closer, now touching his rim, just rubbing lightly. The stimulation on his hole made Louis rut harder against Harry, muscles becoming just a touch achy.

“You want to?” The three words Harry just spoke, sounding more rugged and manly that Louis’ ever heard Harry before, had Louis’ heart beat picking up.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed out before he could talk himself out of it. He wanted it, god he wanted it so bad.

Louis knew that they should probably find some type of lube or something but he figured the water would suffice. Even still, he was kind of excited at the idea of feeling the stretch, taking it however Harry decided to give it to him. He’d never admit that out loud though.

It was almost comical to watch the change in Harry. The moment a finger had just barely breached Louis, Harry went from rough, moving Louis’ body to accentuate the friction, to stilling completely, watching Louis’ face as if he were waiting for Louis to push Harry away.

Pft. Louis was not going to push him away. Yeah, sure Louis wished that they were maybe on one of the beds back at the bungalow, with plenty of lube. But this was also oddly perfect for Louis. The scene was breathtaking, Harry was dripping wet still, hair going every which way, the nearly clear water was reflecting what was left of the sun and it seemed as if Harry were literally glowing. Harry looked beautiful.

Louis’ cheeks heated up, dropping his eyes from Harry’s face. He needed to snap out of it. He didn’t know why he was being all sappy and shit but it was fucking weird. Instead he focused on the feeling of Harry smoothly sliding a finger in and out of him. At first it was odd, not really something he’d call pleasurable. But when his body had adjusted to Harry’s finger, it started to actually feel good. Wasn’t enough even.

“Lou, tell me what you’re thinking.” God Harry was too much. His voice had gone all sex-raspy, the muscles in his right arm were rhythmically tensing with every push and pull of his finger, and he was looking at Louis like his feelings meant more than anything else in the world.

“More,” Louis gasped, growing impatient with the slow pace that Harry was setting. On their own accord, Louis’ hips started moving back against the rhythm of Harry’s hand. And then he felt the blunt tip of another one of Harry’s fingers, the pressure just enough to slip inside. Louis gasped and stilled, feeling his hole stretch around both digits. It wasn’t really painful, more just a burning sensation that Louis wasn’t used to.

“Too much?” Harry also gasped, looking to Louis worriedly.

“It’s fine,” Louis breathed slowly, sinking himself farther back onto Harry’s two fingers. “Are you, is this comfortable for you?”

“I mean the angle’s a bit awkward on my wrist but it’s okay. I’d tell you if it wasn’t.” Harry smiled, dimples forming on his cheeks. He was such a genuine person. Louis just, he couldn’t take watching him anymore. He buried his face in Harry’s neck, kissing at the spot where his neck and shoulder met. Harry really liked that, Louis could tell. His fingers halted their movements for the fraction of a second that Louis’ lips were on him.

“C’mon. We need to b-be quick, fuck yeah. Ahh,” Louis bit at Harry’s neck, feeling Harry’s fingers speed up, rapidly fucking into his hole. Louis busied himself with giving Harry a mean love bite in hopes to stop any more embarrassing sounds from coming out of his mouth.

“Can I do three?” Harry asked, cock twitching against his stomach and rubbing up against Louis’. And for some reason that moment is what really hit it home for Louis. He was about to have sex with a guy. And he didn’t think he’d wanted anything more in his entire life.

“Please,” He begged, grinding back against the two fingers tucked in his bum. Again, he stilled when the third finger slipped inside of him. The burn was way more intense and kind of painful this time. His teeth were gripping the skin of Harry’s neck, fingers grasping at the drying hairs at the back of Harry’s head. It was a lot for Louis and for the first time since this started, he had a shred of doubt. Would Harry’s (big) penis even fit?

“Wanna stop?” Louis felt the vibrations of Harry’s voice against his teeth as he spoke. He detached his teeth, kissing gently over the marks he’d left.

“No,” There was something about the toned chest resting against his, the hands holding him up, the way Harry let Louis completely wrap around him, the way they just fit that had Louis wanting it all. Right then. He wanted everything Harry could give him. He wanted Harry.

Harry inched his fingers in and out, scissoring them just a bit when he felt like Louis’d adjusted. Louis had adjusted, the three fingers moving inside him had him biting at Harry’s neck once again, knowing an embarrassing sound was right there on the tip of his tongue. He was panting, hips moving onto Harry’s fingers, panting with how good it felt.

“Mmm,” Louis couldn’t control the loud, high pitched moan that escaped his lips when Harry curled his fingers just right. He felt an orgasm bubbling up deep in his bones with every press to that spot inside him that made his whole body jump. The two words were there again, he wanted to say them, to ask for it. He needed it. He had just opened his mouth to ask when Harry beat him to it.

“Ready?” It seemed as if Harry was barely able to form a sentence and that comforted Louis just a bit, to know that this was affecting Harry just as much as it was affecting Louis. All Louis could do was nod to Harry, gulping loudly. This was it.

Harry slid his fingers away from Louis’ hole and the next thing Louis knew, the tip of Harry’s cock was pressing at his rim. When the head popped in, Louis gasped loudly, tensing up and screwing his eyes shut against the pain. It still burned but it hurt this time, like really hurt.

“Look at me,” Harry demanded. Carefully, as to not make any sudden movements that may hurt his bum, Louis pulled his face away from Harry’s neck, making blurry eye contact with Harry again. “Stop?”

“No,” Louis whimpered, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks. His entire face reddened in embarrassment. “Just, it hurts.”

“Here,” Harry pushed in the rest of the way, causing Louis to cry out loudly. But then he pulled a hand away and used his free hand to grip Louis’ now semi-hard cock. Louis moaned in appreciation, feeling himself start to thicken back up in Harry’s hand. Harry’s hand, assisted by the water, glided smoothly over Louis’ cock until it was hard as steel in his hand.

Just to test the waters, Louis moved his hips, not even necessarily in a sexual manner, just enough to see if moving still hurt. He gasped again, but this time not because of pain, but because it just hit him that Harry was inside him, like he could feel Harry’s cock inside him. To Louis, that was insanely hot. Again, he moved his hips, this time in tiny little tight circles, just to feel Harry move inside him again. Harry groaned hotly, eyes locked on Louis’. Louis liked sex-Harry. It was like, normally, Harry was this huge ball of dimples and softness, but sex-Harry was manly and dominant and fuck, Louis liked that. Louis liked Harry. Holy shit.

Louis clung to Harry as he began moving his hips yet again, this time making actual up and down movements. It absolutely captivated Louis, this whole thing. Harry was this boy that he barely even knew yet he ended up in a fucking band with him, skinny dipping with and now, fucking him in a fucking lake while their other band mates were waiting on them. The most surprising part to Louis was that he wouldn’t have it any other way. If he had the option to pick who would be the first guy he’d have sex with, he’d pick Harry every single time.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Harry literally whined, hand leaving Louis’ cock to bring Louis in for another kiss. Again, the way that Harry slid his tongue against Louis’ was just a bit awkward, Louis figured he was just out of practice, he hadn’t mentioned any girlfriends – or boyfriends, to the band so it must’ve been a while.

Harry’s reaction was spurring Louis on even further, making him pick up the pace. Moving in the water felt just a bit odd to Louis but he ignored that. What really felt good was the way Harry was sliding into him over and over again. Louis was so caught up in the feelings that he nearly forgot about that magical spot inside him that made him see stars.

Louis began lowering himself more carefully, trying to find that spot, desperate for it. After a few failed attempts, Louis just huffed in annoyance, lip popping out in a proper pout. He stilled for a second and then he decided, fuck it. And he was bouncing as hard as he could, bouncing on Harry’s cock. Apparently Harry wasn’t ready for it because he stumbled, Louis slipped out of his hold and both of them slipped underwater.

“Fuck, sorry,” Harry came up, sputtering and coughing. “Want to finish this on the dock?”

“No,” Louis was determined to finish this. “I’ve always wanted to have sex in the water and it doesn’t count if you don’t finish in the water, now c’mon.”

Louis wrapped a leg around Harry’s waist, assisting in getting Harry back inside of him before wrapping the other leg around Harry, holding on tightly. They were pressed against each other even more, determined not to fall again. It, for some reason, felt even more intimate this time. Louis couldn’t help but let out a chuckle when their eyes met, and again, he couldn’t help but pull Harry into a sweet, gentle kiss. Which was weird for Louis but he decided not to dwell on it. Instead, he put his attention on fucking himself on Harry’s cock.

Louis’ hips were moving like this wasn’t his first time riding someone and he was quite proud of how good he was at pleasing Harry. He almost regretted this even, because he’d never had sex that was quite like this. He was already obsessed with it and it wasn’t even over yet. How was he ever supposed to have sex with someone else that compared to this?

And then Harry’s cock nudged his spot and all other thoughts flew from Louis’ mind. “Ahh, yeah, fuck please, Harry.”

“Please, what?” It was kind of funny actually because Louis’d expected Harry’s response to be dominant but no, Harry was literally asking what.

“I, fuck, I don’t even know,” Louis’ eyes had drifted closed, he wasn’t used to all the eye contact during sex, plus he didn’t have the strength to keep them open. Once Harry’d found that beautiful, amazing spot inside him, he was continuously hitting it, dead on with every single bounce of Louis’ hips.

“You’re so fucking sexy Lou, gonna make me come, riding my dick like that.” Harry whispered dirtily, making Louis slump against him completely, only his hips still moving. Louis’ only response was to moan loud, high, and unashamed, he’d never have pegged Harry for a dirty talker but fuck, it was hot. The raspiness of his voice dripping through Louis’ veins like the blood that kept him alive, spreading through his body like a fucking fire, burning him from the inside out.

“Yeah? You gonna come?” Louis breathed out, not sounding at all in control like he normally would be.

“Mm,” Harry’s lips ghosted over Louis’ neck, stopping at his adams apple, just breathing against it, watching goose bumps rise on Louis’ skin, feeling him shudder and clench around him. “Gonna fill you up. You want that? Want me to come inside you?”

“Ye-ah,” Louis’ voice broke as his spot was jabbed particularly hard. “I want it.”

“Okay, baby,” Harry spoke, kissing at Louis’ adams apple but just lightly, not enough to leave a mark. Louis whined at the use of the pet name, now writhing against Harry, feeling the heat turning in his lower abdomen. “But you’ve got to come first, can you do that for me?”

“Yeah,” Louis whined again, moving against Harry, relishing in the slide of Harry’s cock inside him. He didn’t know if – he pushed those thoughts away and refocused on how good Harry was making him feel. He never thought that sex with a guy would be this good, let alone, the best sex he’d ever had. Every time Harry hit that spot inside him, it drove Louis just a little bit more mad. His fingers were pulling probably too hard at Harry’s hair but he didn’t seem to be complaining, if anything, he seemed to have liked it. One of Harry’s hands left his bum and took hold of his cock and it brought Louis back down. Like he would’ve floated off if Harry hadn’t of grounded him. And it was then that Louis realized that Harry was whispering to him.

“C’mon Louis, show me. Show me what you look like when you come. Show me how good my cock is making you feel. Show me, beautiful boy.”

Louis keened, so dangerously close to the edge. He was getting off on how it felt to be taken care of. Before Harry, Louis was taking care of himself, just as the girl he was with was taking care of herself. But in this moment, Louis was being held, he was being told that he mattered, that he was beautiful, he was being taken care of. He never realized how much wanted, no, how much he needed that.

Louis’ hips broke rhythm, unable to focus while his spot was being prodded at and his cock was being stroked. His eyes slipped closed again, one hand loosening from Harry’s hair and mindlessly rubbing at one of his hardened nipples.

“So gorgeous,” Harry whispered and that was all it took to tip Louis over the edge. He keened high in his throat, face scrunching up in pure pleasure as his entire body tensed, coming all over between the two of them. It all floated away and if Louis wasn’t in the aftershocks of the best orgasm of his life, he’d probably wonder how safe that was for the fish. “Fuuck,” Harry released a glutteral sound, coming into Louis’ sensitive hole.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Louis unwrapped himself from Harry, feeling the warm come leaking out of his hole and he was kind of regretting letting Harry come inside him. Louis wiped tenderly at his hole, trying to wash away all of the come. Once he was pretty sure that all of it was gone, Louis looked to Harry seeing that he’d gone completely shy.

“We should, uh get back.” Louis said, heading towards the dock. An ache was already settling in his bum and Louis just needed to get away.

“Yeah, here,” Harry noticed that Louis was struggling with pulling himself up onto the dock so he swam over and lifted him up.

“I’ve got it.” Louis snapped, making it obvious that he was not in an okay mood as he stood and toed his shoes back on.

“O-okay.” Harry pulled himself up and began walking the trail back with Louis. He held back his concern for Louis limping, getting the vibe that Louis didn’t want to talk about it. So he changed the subject. “We’re all pruney.” Harry chuckled, showing Louis his wrinkly fingers.

“Yeah,” Louis said shortly.

Okay, Harry thought to himself. Maybe Louis didn’t want to talk at all.

They made it back to where the other three boys were still sat around the fire, Niall having pulled out his guitar. Quickly as possible, Louis hurried to his clothes and redressed himself. He was headed to the door when Liam stopped him.

“C’mon Louis, we’re going to sing some, it wouldn’t be the same without you.” Fuck you, Liam. That’s what Louis wanted to say but he knew it’d be weird if he just bailed so he walked back to where he was originally sitting before running off and fucking Harry in the fucking woods.

Gently as possible, Louis lowered himself down onto the seat. He quietly hissed, trying to sit only on one of his bum cheeks. Zayn kept throwing him these knowing looks at it was pissing him right off. He kind of felt like suffocating as he thought about the night’s events. But then he decided to quit thinking cause that was making him feel worse.

When they’d decided to call it a night, Louis waited for everyone else to head inside before he tried to get up. It was like the ache in his bum was getting steadily worse. He whimpered lightly into the darkness and limped his way inside. Never again. Never again.

-

He ignored Harry for the rest of the time at the bungalow and most of the time at Simon’s house. He didn’t understand what he was feeling and what he felt that day and it was just too much for him. Every time that Harry tried to bring it up, Louis would shoot him down because he just wasn’t ready. He knew that Harry at least deserved to know that, but Louis wasn’t even at the point of acknowledging to himself that it’d happened so talking to Harry about it was too much for him.

But then he got bitten by that sea urchin and was taken to the hospital. For some reason, that changed things for Louis. Not like he was ready to go at it again, but he was ready to quit ignoring Harry. And of course, Harry accepted him back with open arms. Literally, they did the whole cliché slow run into each other’s arms thing. And things were back to sort of normal.

Thankfully, they’d made it through to the live shows and that’s where things got really interesting.

Their first week was really fun for all five of them. They got to really, really sing on a stage. It was a taste of how it felt to really be in a band. Plus the five of them were growing even closer, but Harry and Louis were growing closer than the rest.

If Louis were being honest with himself, he was developing a bit of a crush on his youngest band member and it seemed as if Harry was crushing on him too. It was weird for Louis so he tried to hide it as best as he could but there was something about Harry that was different. Something that made him want to forget every other relationship, good and bad, and just dive in with Harry.

The second week went even better than the first. The third week, not so much.

The night that they’d found out they’d made it to the third week, everyone was a bit crazy. The after party was huge, everyone was so hyped up that they’d made it. Zayn was over chatting it up with Rebecca, Niall and Liam having a laugh with a few crew members and Louis and Harry were off in a corner, sitting too close and laughing at others. Louis wasn’t too sure who leaned in first but next thing he knew, they were snogging. And next thing he knew after that, he was leading Harry up the stairs.

The next morning, Louis woke up way before anyone else and waddled to the bathroom, scalding himself in the shower. He knew he was being a dick, but he couldn’t help but freak out. With Harry it was so good, and he just didn’t know how to handle that. So he avoided it. And by avoiding it, he avoided Harry.

“What’s up with you and Harry?” Zayn pulled Louis aside during the break of their first rehearsal for their third performance.

“What do you mean?” Louis shrugged, taking a bite of his Subway.

“Are you at odds with each other? You’ve barely spoken today.” Zayn pushed, watching as Louis gulped nervously.

“No, it’s just.” Louis stalled by stuffing another large bite in his mouth. “It’s complicated.”

“Well,” He sighed, balling up his trash. “Un-complicate it.”

That night, Louis decided to go out with a few of the other x factor lads and get drunk. He would’ve gone with his band members, but they weren’t of age yet so he opted to go with Aiden, Olly, and Matt. It was the wee hours of the morning when Louis finally stumbled back up the stairs but instead of heading to the room that he and the rest of the band shared, he headed into Aiden’s room. He was drunk and horny and Aiden wasn’t opposed so he figured, fuck it!

The next morning, Harry caught Louis sneaking out of Aiden’s room. One look at the boy’s face and Louis knew that he had fucked up. Harry was so upset, he literally got sick during rehearsal and he refused to talk to Louis. Of course, Liam kept throwing disapproving looks towards Louis, Zayn just shook his head and Niall just looked concerned for Harry. Louis just wondered if it sucked for Harry this much when Louis was ignoring him. Probably. God Louis was such a dick.

“Hazza,” Louis crawled into Harry’s bunk, ignoring his protests. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk Louis.” He said shortly.

“C’mon, please.”

“How come we don’t have to talk about it when you don’t want to but when I don’t want to, it doesn’t matter?”

“I’m sorry.” It’s the words that Louis has been meaning to say to Harry ever since he saw Louis walking out of Aiden’s room. “It’s just, sex with you is so freaking great, I didn’t know how to handle it and I was freaking out about the whole guy thing and I don’t know, my drunk brain thought that the solution was to see if sex with a different guy would change things.”

“Well congrats, it’s changed things.”

“No I meant for me. Like I don’t even know what to call this thing between us but all I know is that I love having sex with you and I don’t want it to stop. And I love being friends with you and I hate when we ignore each other.” Harry was silent. “So like, do you want to um, keep having sex and keep being friends?”

“Are you asking me to be your fuck buddy?” Harry perked up.

“I mean, yeah? But I don’t think we should have sex with other people.” He tacked that last part on, knowing that he didn’t want to see Harry having sex with anyone else and also knowing that he wouldn’t have sex with anyone else. Aiden was okay, but he wasn’t Harry.

“So like exclusive friends with benefits?”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah, I could do that.”

And then of course, they had rough, slightly possessive sex that left Louis limping.

-

Their arrangement worked for quite a while. They fuck a lot, kiss a lot, talk a lot, cuddle a lot. It was perfect for Louis, actually, minus the fact that every time they had sex, it felt like Louis was ripping open his heart and swallowing Harry up. And it was so fucking weird to him, he didn’t even know what it meant but as weird as it was, he craved it like the oxygen that he breathed. But then something happened.

It was just after they’d been voted off the show, everyone was crying and upset. The two were cuddling up in Harry’s bunk (which was basically their bunk) and through teary eyes, Harry just said it.

“I’m in love with you, Lou.”

It went dead silent. It was like his throat literally closed up and he couldn’t speak.

“I uh, I’ve got to go.” Louis dislodged Harry from his arms and fled the room, pretending he didn’t hear Harry sobbing even louder than before.

They didn’t talk or see each other until the tour. It wasn’t like Louis didn’t want to, it was just. He wasn’t ready. And even when the band got back together to rehearse for the x factor tour, Louis could hardly look at Harry without wanting to burst into tears. And Harry just looked so angry, it killed Louis inside.

“Louis,” Zayn had somehow gotten into Louis’ hotel room while he was out to dinner with some friends. “Let’s chat.”

He already knew where this was going. He’d seen Liam down the hall talking to a crying Harry. It didn’t take much for him to connect the dots. “Alright, fine, tell me what a piece of shit I am, like I don’t already know. I’m sorry if it’s a lot to deal with. I’m just. I can’t Zayn, I c-can’t.” He isn’t even sure what he’s referring to, but he just knows that he’s about to break.

“You’re not a piece of shit, Lou. None of us think that. Just, tell me what’s going on in your head.”

“Harry told me he loves me.” Louis admitted quietly, not looking at Zayn as he sat on the bed next to him.

“I know that. I asked what’s going on in your head, not what’s going on in Harry’s.”

“He told you?”

“Seriously Louis.” Zayn gave him this look that honestly kind of scared him. People called Liam the papa bear of the group but if you ask Louis, it’s Zayn. Or maybe Zayn is just a papa bear to Louis. This sounds weird but whatever.

“I left. And we haven’t spoken since.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t.”

“You can’t love him back?”

“I don’t know.” Louis admits, feeling the tears start to well up.

“You can’t make him happy?”

“I don’t know.” Louis repeated, shrinking in on himself.

“Do you want to love him back?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Okay so what you’re telling me here is that you blew Harry off after he told you he loved you because you’re afraid?”

“Maybe,” His voice is so tiny that he was surprised that Zayn even heard him. But he did.

“Alright, well Liam’s on his way with Harry so you both can sort your shit out. Just know though, that you shouldn’t let your past determine your future and you should stop holding yourself to this impossible standard. We’re all going to mess up a lot of times. Life is too short to worry, just do what makes you happy.”

Louis didn’t speak but he knew that Zayn knew he appreciated his words. That boy always did have his way with words. Unlike Louis. He sighed and tried to think positively as Zayn let Harry in and closed the door behind him.

Again, silence settled over the room, Harry standing at the door, arms folded tightly across his chest while Louis shrunk even further in on himself on the bed.

“I’m sorry.” Louis said quietly.

“Fuck you.” Harry spat and Louis really wasn’t good with people, especially Harry, being mad at him. So Louis just kind of broke. He brought his knees to his chest and let the tears fall freely. “I should walk away right now you know that? Walk away from you like you walked away from me.”

“Please,” Louis cried, pulling away from himself and standing up. “Let me explain.”

“I’m giving you one chance.” Harry seemed to have softened after seeing Louis’ tear stained face.

“I’m, I’m scared. I’ve never been with a guy before. You were the first guy I ever had sex with and I was overwhelmed.” Louis started, hands flaying through the air, trying to help him get his point across.

“You think I wasn’t overwhelmed? You were the first person I had sex with. Do you get that? I gave my virginity to you!”

“What?” Louis literally gasped.

“Yeah. I’d never even kissed anyone before, Louis. And you just freaked out after every time we had sex, I literally thought something was wrong with me! But we both know this isn’t about the sex. If it were about the sex then you wouldn’t have suggested being fuck buddies. I told you that I loved you, and you-you didn’t say it back.”

“I’m sorry – “

“No, Louis, just. Do you love me back, yes or no?”

“I’m so scared.”

“Dammit Louis! Why can’t you just admit that you love me?!” Harry positively yelled, rushing over and getting in Louis’ face.

“Because Harry! Every man in my life has left me, okay?!” Louis screamed, crying at the same time. “Do you understand how much that’s fucked me up? Do you understand how much it fucking hurts that my biological dad sent me a letter for the first time in my life, saying that he’s being interviewed by some shit newspaper because he’s my dad and now he wants to be back in my life? Do you know how much it hurts me that Mark and my mom are getting divorced? How fucking stupid does that make me look, I took his last name, Harry! And I just, I don’t know how to be in a relationship. And I just know that I’m going to hurt you and I can’t take that, I can’t. And I know you said it wasn’t about the sex but it kind of is for me. I never felt anything during sex, emotionally anyway. Not with any one. Except you. God, from the very first time in that lake by the bungalow, I felt something for you. And just, what you and I have, it’s big. It’s like we were meant to fall in love. And I just, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, okay? And I’m just so scared because I don’t know how to do that.”

“Do you love me?” Harry asked, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

Louis just nodded.

“Say it.”

“I love you.”

“That’s how we’ll make it, Louis.”

-

“Now, it’s to my understanding that the two of you have prepared your own vows.” The preacher says, looking to Louis.

“Harry, I love you so much. I used to be so afraid. I was afraid I would fail you. But in the six years that we’ve been together you’ve loved me through every mistake, every time I didn’t make the cut. You’re my rock. My world. And I love you so much, words can’t even describe. Some might say it’s better than words,” He paused as some in the crowd chuckled lightly. “I can’t wait to be Louis Tomlinson-Styles.”

“My Louis,” Harry begins, tears already in his eyes, bringing out the beautiful green color. “We were brought up in a world where marriages were ending more than they were surviving. But I promise you that this, right now, this is forever. There will never be a day when I won’t love the way you put the popcorn in for a minute too long or how you refused to lose the hair bet that we had or how you always blush when I talk about the tattoos that I got for you. I will love you for the rest of this life, whatever comes next and whatever comes after that. You’ve always been it for me and I can’t wait to call you my husband.”

The pair wasn’t really listening to the preacher, they were captivated by each other.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss your groom.”

They leaned closer, breath mingling.

“Now kiss me you fool,” He whispered, grinning so wide, some tears get trapped in his dimples.

“Gladly, my husband.”

They sealed the deal of forever with a kiss.


End file.
